


87 Minutes

by Nightingale101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bus, Alternate Universe - High School, Bi Shiro, Boys Kissing, But different High Schools, Catching buses, Gay Keith (Voltron), I don't know, I'm the only one who will ever use that tag, M/M, Prom, SHEITH - Freeform, Slow Burn, Slurs, What do I tag this with?, it's a Bus Au?, maybe sex?, most of this story takes part on a bus, other characters may make an appearance, technically, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale101/pseuds/Nightingale101
Summary: “You go to Marmora High right?” Keith looked to the seat in front of him, the Voltron boy had decided to sit there today. He was turned in his seat so that he was facing Keith.“And you go to Voltron Academy.” Keith replied, turning back to gazing at the country side whizzing past.***Keith and Shiro catch the same empty bus for  eighty-seven minutes to their High Schools.





	87 Minutes

 

Keith yawned as the sun started to peak over the hills in front of him, pale gold stretching out to touch the country side before it. The sunrise was beautiful, as always, he was just still too tired to appreciate it. A bird In the Tree to left of the bus stop he was standing by burst into life, merrily singing its happy little song having been woken by the first golden rays of the day. _If only I was that lucky,_ Keith thought to himself. Still, at least he was used to it.

He happened lived an hour and a half’s bus ride away from his high school, Marmora High, and an hour and half bus ride and a 8 am school bell meant an early start for Keith. Still he liked where they lived. The outskirts of a small, sleepy, desert town that most people would drive right thought without even a second glance, unless of course you had to pee. It was quite, and peaceful. With none of the assholes from his high school to be seen.

Keith glanced behind him, away from the sun peaking over the hill, to where he could just see his house. The light was shining off of the old tin roof, catching him in the eye and making him squint. The house looked quite, as it should be. At just after six am his mother wouldn’t be up for another hour. Krolia didn’t have to work until nine, and she stopped seeing Keith off at the bus stop when he’s been in middle school, so she was probably sleepy peacefully. Keith was envious, it was barely Monday and he was already ready for it to be Friday.

At the sound of an engine approaching Keith turned his attention back to the road. He was unsurprised to be greeted by the sight of the usual slinky bus. It slowly meandered to a stop in front of Keith, and its doors slowly opened: The one on the left side, the right side seemed to be stuck. The bus driver sighed, opening and closing the door a few times before both sides decided to open at the same time. This bus had defiantly seen better days. But he didn’t complain. Why put a new bus on a route where three people caught it? And three was a busy day.

Keith stepped on, flashed the driver his student ID, and headed to his usual seat. He favored a seat just beyond the slinky, opposite the doors for the back section of bus. Today was no different. He made it to the seat just as the bus lurched forward, throwing him backwards and making him sit-down hard and bang his elbow on the bar. Lucky for him, the seats didn’t seem as old and worn down as the rest of the bus, so it only hurt a little bit. Keith sighed, he had a feeling it was gonna be one of those days.

He repositioned himself in his seat, so that his back was leaning against the side of the bus, his shoulder resting just under the window ledge, one leg on the floor and the other folded under him. He looked out though the glass of the door, watching as the empty county side passed by under the pealing _Please Stand Clear_ sticker. The highlight being when a house occasionally flashed passed. Keith wished he had a phone, or an iPod. Listen to music would to pass the time would be nice. Or read. How he long to be able to read anything in a moving vehicle without his head spinning and his breakfast threatening to make a second appearance. He had tied to read novel once on a road trip with his mom, resulting in him feeling sick for hours even after getting out of his moms beat up Honda. He wasn’t in a hurry to experience that sensation again. In fact he hoped to avoid it for the rest of his life if at all possible.

Out the door of the bus he caught a glance of first bus stop in the town over from his. _So, no hat guy today then,_ Keith thought to himself. Hat guy was an older man with white hair who occasionally caught the same bus as Keith. He always wore a grey suit, He always sat up, and he always talked to the bus driver nonstop until he got off a few stops before his own. He annoyed Keith to no end.

Keith watched as the little town flew by the buses windows. His mom would ocationly bring him here when she wasn’t work to do a big supermarket shop, since the store in this town apparently had a better selection than the one 15 minutes closer to their house. His mom said this town was where rich people from the city came for a ‘Tree change’. Keith wasn’t sure ‘tree change’ was an appropriate name given the lack of trees in the area.

The buses breaks gave a screech as it came to a halt to pick up its second and probably only other passenger for the day. Keith looked up toward the front of the bus, but was unsurprised by the boy who stepped on, after the bus driver had opened and closed the doors a few times.

He was tall, and well built, even his Voltron Academy uniform couldn’t hide how muscular his arms were. Even from the back of the bus Keith could see the outline of the boy’s bicep under the jacket. He his hair was shaved at the sides and longer on top, with the longest being part of his fringed, falling onto his face, almost long enough to get into his eyes. His hair was a light brown all over, except for a lock he had dyed white. Why he decided to do that Keith had no idea, but he did have to admit the look suited him.

As the boy started to walk down the bus, Keith sudden realized he was staring, he felt his ears turn red and quickly looked away to continue to look out the glass door in front of him. He couldn’t deny that the boy interested him, he was incredibly handsome. He suddenly just appeared on the bus about halfway through last year, Keith wondered if his family were one of those ‘tree change’ rich families his mom was always talking about. Last year the boy would just before the slinky of the bus. This year however it seemed like he couldn’t decide on where to sit, and seemed to pick a seat randomly each day. Seeming to favor the back section of the bus lately.

“You go to Marmora High right?” Keith looked to the seat in front of him, the Voltron boy had decided to sit there today. He was turned in his seat so that he was facing Keith.

“And you go to Voltron Academy.” Keith replied, turning back to gazing at the country side whizzing past.

“I’m Takashi Shirogane,” Keith glanced at the boy, he was smiling with his head tilted to the side. “But everyone just calls me Shiro. What’s your name?”

Keith considered not answering for a moment, he didn’t really feel like talking, but he didn’t want to make the rest of the bus ride awkward. They had just under an hour to go and Keith wasn’t keen to spend it in awkward silence.

“Keith.” He finally said, looking toward the boy- Takashi. “Keith Kogane.”

Shrio beamed at him, it made his whole face light up and his eyes- oh his eyes. Keith had never seen such kind and beautiful eyes before.

“So Keith,” Shiro began, “I’ve been thinking, since we’re both stuck on this bus together for an hour, I figured we should probably talk to each other. A way to pass the time, yeah?”

“Makes sense.” Keith said, he noticed how animated Shiros face was when he spoke, like he spoke with his whole face, and not just his mouth.

“Glad you agree. So tell me, what’s Marmora High like?” Shiro asked. “Since I just moved here last year, I really don’t know much about the other schools.”

“It’s full of assholes.” Keith didn’t hesitate to answer.

Shiro threw back his head in a laugh, it was a deep rich sound that had Keiths’ stomach doing backflips. “Wow you didn’t even need to think about that at all did you? I’m sure it isn’t that bad. You must have friends right?”

Keith remained silent, he looked down. Truthfully, he didn’t. The school was full of bigoted no-hoppers, who would judge someone for anything they didn’t like. Anything they didn’t accept. Anyone they didn’t like. Keith was stupid enough to give them a reason not to like him when he first started there.

Keith saw the smile fall slightly from Shiros face. “Oh… well, regardless, you won’t have to put up with them for much longer…. Wait, what year are you in?”

“I’m a Junior.” Keith added. “So a little under two years left with said assholes.”

Shiro smiled a gentle smile at him.

“So you’re a year younger than me.” He said more so to himself than Keith. Keith cocked his head to the side, temped to ask, but he decided against it.

“How do you like Voltron Academy? I hear good things about it” Keith asked. He’d heard mixed things about the school, but he’d heard about the staff and students being more accepting there. Not that it mattered, he couldn’t change schools even if he wanted to. If his mom couldn’t afford to buy him a phone no way in hell could they afford to pay for private school.

“It’s alright.” Shiro said, he looked out the window on the other side of the bus. “Some of the kids can be a little snooty, mainly because it’s a private school, but I think you get those type anywhere you know?”

He glanced back at Keith, Keith nodded.

“I’ve made some great friends though since I moved, but I do still miss my friends from Garrison High.” Shiro continued. “But I talk to them all the time and I get to seen them from time to time.”

_He seems like the type to make friends easily,_ Keith thought.   _And the type of person that everybody likes._

The next 40 minutes of the bus ride passed with pleasant chatter between the two boys. Until it was time to get off.

They both exited the bus via the back door, Shiro shouting his thanks to the bus driver who acknowledged them with a wave. Keith knew this part of the morning, unlike where Shiro chose to sit each day, this part was always the same. He would go left, and Shiro would go right.

Shiro Started to head toward his school, just down the block from their bus stop. He turned to look back at Keith, the smile still on his face, he waved and said “I’ll see you Tomorrow, Keith.”

Keith stood silently, watching Shiro go until he disappeared into the school gate.

“See you...” Keith said to the empty street, before turning and walking the five blocks to his own school.

Maybe today wasn’t going to be that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> So how'd you like my Bus AU?
> 
> couple of things:
> 
> Slinky Bus = Articulated Bus. i don't know how popular these are outside of where i live, but down here there are quite of few of them. Personally i call them Stretchy Buses. the bus i catch home at the moment happens to be one (And the inspiration for this Au!)
> 
> I've never done a slow burn before so i can't vouch for how slow it'll actually be.
> 
> and i am notoriously bad at finishing multi-chapter fics. I swear to god i'm actually gonna finish this one.
> 
> Comments = Motivation
> 
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](http://nightingale101.tumblr.com/)


End file.
